1. Field
The present invention relates to remotely provisioning and/or configuring a device.
2. Related Art
In the non-so-distant past, electronic devices included dedicated hardware, firmware and/or software and configuring and/or provisioning such devices was performed by setting switches and/or loading hardware with software that was previously preconfigured. More recently, next generation and newer types of the electronic devices, such as networking equipment, mobile phones, sensors, global-positioning system and other satellite-signal receivers, electronic-control modules for automobiles and other automobile electronics, cable television receivers, analog and/or digital video players/recorders, computers, etc., include one or more settings (“device settings”) that can be programmatically or otherwise established or adjusted to configure and/or provision the devices for their operation.
A drawback to, but a perquisite for, programmatically or otherwise establishing or adjusting (collectively “setting”) the device settings is that the devices had to be powered on, and generally, operational. In many cases, this required that the devices had to be (i) unpackaged from their shipping cartons, (ii) electrically coupled to a source of power, and then (iii) accessed through a configuration utility program. Once accessed, then the configuration utility program could be used to set the device settings. While effective, this legacy process and supporting architecture has several drawbacks.
For instance, the legacy process and supporting architecture requires an operator (man or machine) to physically contact or otherwise physically couple to (e.g., plug a cable into) the devices to gain access to and/or power the devices for configuration and/or provisioning. This can be awfully problematic when obtaining physical access to the devices is impossible or seemingly impossible, inconvenient, not advisable, bothersome, difficult, and/or hindered, such as when the devices are partially or completely limited, obstructed, impeded and/or blocked. This includes, for example, when the devices are partially or completely positioned within, attached to or otherwise disposed in or on a support structure, such as a chassis (“device chassis”) to which the device interfaces and/or a box, container or other vessel (collectively “container”), which may partially or completely envelope the device.
Because of having to physically contact or otherwise physically couple to the devices, the legacy process and supporting architecture requires that the devices have to be removed or disassembled from the support structures to gain access to, and in turn, configure and/or provision the devices. For example, the legacy process and supporting architecture may require that (i) the devices be dismounted from the device chassis, (ii) some or the entire device chassis be disassembled (including removing and/or dismounting other devices that may be contained therein), (iii) the devices be un-packaged from their containers (e.g., shipping containers), and/or (iv) the containers be dismantled. As such, the legacy process and supporting architecture cannot be suitably deployed in, for example, most any manufacturing, warehousing and shipping, retail, corporate, etc. environment.